


What Happens in Vegas

by KarryMaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Karry, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Writing Challenges, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: When Kara and Barry meet in Vegas things don’t exactly end up as planned
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	What Happens in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: So, the next of our Karry Challenges starts and also kicks off our Winter Schedule. Enjoy this different type of challenge.
> 
> Note 2: This does take place in a completely alternate reality away from the TV shows.

Kara sighed as she walked the strip of Vegas, looking around. This was a trip that she and Alex had planned for a while to celebrate her 21st birthday, but she and her sister were having a difference of opinion. Kara had decided a while back to join Clark and become Supergirl - Clark had been training her - and Alex disagreed with the decision completely. The two had been bickering about it all day. It didn't help that Kara had blown out her powers fighting an alien. Clark said she got to enjoy Vegas like a real human, but it gave Alex something else to complain about now.

Kara had to get away so she had left their hotel and left Alex gambling and drinking with someone. She didn't really know where she was going through and walked into some bar connected to a hotel, sitting at the bar and ordering a drink.

…

Barry was annoyed as he went into his hotel bar. He and Iris, his foster sister, had decided to come on this trip together. Barry thought it would be the perfect opportunity to move their relationship from siblings to something else, but Iris was ignoring him. He didn't have much luck with other girls either. Anytime he met someone they looked him up and then felt bad for him over what happened with mother and father. If he insisted his father didn't do it they gave him the 'pity look'.

He sat at the bar next to a pretty blonde and ordered a drink. Looking over the blonde she looked upset.

"What has you down?" Barry asked, honestly curious.

Kara turned at the voice and noticed the handsome man next to her.

"You first," Kara said, noticing the man looked upset himself.

Barry gave a nod. "Just my life," Barry said as he got his drink. "Ever wish for one day, for one night, your past didn't define you?" Barry shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know if anyone can get it and its rude to complain to you."

"No," Kara said. "I get it." The words the man said were ringing true to Kara's ears. For one night she wished she didn't have to think about her past or what she was currently doing. "You just want to have fun without having the weight of what happened on you."

Barry turned to Kara, surprised at the words. "Cheers to that," Barry said, holding out his glass and Kara held her glass out to Barry. The two clinking them together before drinking.

"You know, I don't know you and you don't know me," Kara said. "Maybe we could do it tonight. Me and you."

"The minute you hear my name you'll look me up. It always happens," Barry said.

"So, let's not tell each other our names. One night we are not who we were. We're someone else," Kara said. "Choose a different name."

"Okay, I'll be…" Barry paused, thinking for a moment. "Han Solo."

"Han Solo," Kara said with a smile. "I guess that makes me Princess Leia."

"A beautiful woman who knows Star Wars," Barry said with a smile. "I think we'll have an amazing time. What do you want to do?"

Before Kara could say anything, the bar owner announced karaoke would begin soon.

"How about that?" Kara asked, pointing to the karaoke. Barry gave a smile as they went to go sign up to do a duet.

-5 Years Later, Central City-

Barry sighed as he was in the office while Iris applied for their marriage license. He had gotten everything he ever wanted: He had become a meta human known as the Flash, he had freed his dad from jail and won Iris over with his powers. He didn't know why he felt this pressure in his chest though. As if he was doing something wrong.

"Proof of divorce?" The woman in the office asked, almost bored.

"Neither of us have ever been married," Iris pointed out.

"You're Bartholomew Henry Allen, are you not?" The woman asked and Barry nodded. She turned the screen to him to confirm his identity. "That's your social." Barry nodded. "You're married."

"What?" Barry asked, looking at the screen. "When?"

"5 years ago in Las Vegas it looks like," the woman said and then Barry remember her. "Sorry, before I can give you a marriage license you need a divorce."

Barry should have felt upset or something, but he was mostly confused and felt a bit relieved. That was until he saw Iris's anger. This would be a hard explanation.

…

"You're married?!" It was Cisco. His best friend and member of Team Flash. Barry and Iris had gone to STAR Labs to ask Caitlin and Cisco for help.

"How?" Caitlin asked.

"Who?" Cisco asked.

"I didn't know her name until now," Barry said. He had got a copy of their marriage certificate. Barry explained about the girl and how they both wanted one night where they weren't themselves - the names they had chosen had Cisco's approval. "So, we sang karaoke, danced, gambled, and drank. We drank a lot and I guess sometime when we were so drunk we got married. I don't remember it at all. We woke up in bed together the next day, said our goodbyes, and I never saw her again."

"Well, that's just great," Iris said angrily. "How could you…"

"Iris it was long before you two were together," Caitlin pointed out. "All you need to do is find… what's her real name?"

"Kara Danvers," Barry said.

"Kara and get her to sign annulment papers," Caitlin continued.

"Already on it," Cisco said. "She lives in National City. That's pretty close. Her address is right here. I think you have to go talk to your wife." Barry took the address and said his thank yous before running out. Thankful to get away from Iris for a bit.

….

Kara hadn't been at her apartment but a neighbor said she was probably at work. So, Barry found himself at CatCo worldwide media.

"Excuse me," Barry asked a brunette once out of the elevator. "Where is Kara Danvers?"

"Another one," the girl said and Barry raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Kelly," a red head turned around from her computer. "He's cute. Put me down for 20 dollars on him in the Kara betting pool."

"Sure thing, Lucy," Kelly said.

"Um… Kara?" Barry asked and Lucy pointed towards the main office.

Barry recognized Kara right away - she was just as beautiful as when he met her five years ago. He also recognized James Olsen, the Superman photographer. There were three other men there Barry didn't recognize, but they were all hitting on Kara; that was obvious. "James, Winn, Adam, William, I am working here!" Kara said, seeming to try to get away from them.

"My mom is the boss, so we…" Adam was trying.

Barry didn't care what the end of the sentence from Adam was. He stepped forward anyway.

"I think you four should leave her alone," Barry said.

Kara's head turned and Barry wondered if she recognized him. Kara smiled.

"Han?" Kara asked, and Barry was happy she remembered.

"Hello princess," Barry said.

"Whoever you are, we were here first," the man called William said. "Get to the back…"

"Actually, I'm her husband," Barry said, putting an arm around Kara. Kara raised an eyebrow as Barry led her to the elevator.

"Does that count as me winning?" Lucy asked everyone staring as they left.

…

"Thanks," Kara said when the two were alone in the elevator. "But... husband?"

"I'm not lying," Barry said, taking out the marriage certificate and showing it to Kara who took it. "We've been married for five years since last week."

"Your name is Bartholomew?" Kara asked.

"And that's your comment," Barry asked almost going to laugh.

"It's an unusual name," Kara said with a smile.

"I go by Barry," Barry said, feeling weird he had to introduce himself to his wife.

"I think we need to talk," Kara said and Barry gave a nod as the elevator stopped at the bottom floor.

…

Kara brought them to a little bar that was nearby and was empty.

"We're not… oh, Kara," the man behind the bar said, giving Kara a smile. Kara smiled back and Barry noticed the smile on her face.

"Hey Mon, I needed a private place to have a conversation with Barry here," Kara said.

"Not a problem. Want the usual drink?" Mon asked and Kara gave a nod. "What about you?"

"I'll take whatever she's having," Barry said. Barry noticed a smirk between Mon and Kara that he didn't understand as Mon poured two drinks.

"Married..." Kara said and Barry noticed the bartender was listening. "The last thing I remember from that night is playing craps and losing," Kara took a sip of her drink as she said it.

"I thought it was roulette," Barry said taking the drink and taking a large sip. "This is unusual. What is it?" Barry turned to look at Kara who was giving him a weird look. "What?"

"What are you?" Kara asked, confusing Barry. "No normal human could take that sip and not be singing show-tunes for at least 30 minutes and then have a massive hang over."

"Human?" Barry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look around Barry," Kara said pointing around and Barry noticed the weird artwork on the walls. "This is an alien bar. Alien alcohol."

"Oh," Barry said. "Wait…" Barry had realized what she said.

Mon giggled from his position cleaning the bar. "I think as humans say the cat is out of the bag, Kara. And if he is your husband he should know your super-secret."

Barry opened his mouth about to ask 'Super?', but then paused looking Kara. The blond hair and general body type. Kara took off her glasses at that and looked Barry in the eyes and Barry realized he knew that face.

"Supergirl," Barry whispered and Kara gave a slow nod.

Barry took the glass at speed and drank it, then ran with speed to the stool on the other side of Kara and took her glass drinking it. "Okay I am feeling something now," Barry said, surprised. Alcohol did nothing to him besides Cisco's Flash poison and that barely worked.

"Flash," Kara said recognizing the speed trail. "Seems we have even more to talk about. Although, I think the marriage should take priority."

"Yeah, I need an annulment," Barry said. "I'm getting married. Hey barkeep, can I get another one of these?" Barry didn't know why the thought of his marriage to Iris made him want to get drunk again. Mon gave Kara a look and Kara gave him a nod. Mon gave them two more cups.

"Tell me about her," Kara said.

"Iris. I've known her my entire life - had a crush on her for my entire life, in fact. She's actually my foster sister as well," Barry said and Kara tilted her head at that. "Last year she finally said yes to dating after years of saying no. And then yes to marriage until I was told I was already married." Barry drank the glass of alcohol. "And when I found out I was married it felt like a weight was lifted. Is that weird?"

"I think you're finally starting to feel the effects of this alcohol," Kara said.

"Nonsense, I'm the Flash, give me another," Barry said and Kara and Mon shared yet another look as Mon gave Barry another drink.

…

The next morning Barry woke up in an unknown bed with a giant headache. Barry slowly got up and finding the kitchen to find Kara in there.

"Hey," Kara said. "I can't cook much. Eggs?" Kara held out the plate.

"What happened?" Barry asked as he took the plate and fork. "Why do I always get drunk when I am with you?"

"Well, you refused to leave the bar. When Mon refused to serve you anymore you stole a bottle and drank it yourself. Spent the night there drinking and singing. Then when Mon and me forced you out and you went for a run. I followed until you fell unconscious in the wastelands and brought you back here. You slept silently all night," Kara explained, and Barry blinked at that. "Barry I'm going to sign those annulment papers for you but I don't think you really want to marry Iris."

"But I…" Barry paused.

"You sang an entire song about a girl named Caitlin or Frost. You kind of changed between the two," Kara said and Barry blushed. "Han Solo, you deserve to be happy. Go for this Caitlin."

"I think I have a difficult conversation to have," Barry groaned. "What about you? What is with those four guys at the office?"

"They won't take no for an answer," Kara said rolling her eyes.

"What about Mon?" Barry asked and Kara blushed this time. "I'm going to give you the same advice you just gave me: Princess Leia, you deserve to be happy. Go ask Mon out."

"Thanks," Kara said as Barry finished his breakfast and got up to head out. "Hey, you don't have to go right away."

"No, I have to have this conversation before I lose my courage," Barry said.

"Don't be a stranger," Kara laughed, not wanting to lose touch with Barry again.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Barry said with a smile and ran out.

-5 Years Later, National City, Christmas-

Barry knocked on the door, his arm around Caitlin as they waited. Mon opened the door with a smile.

"Hey," Mon said, hugging them. "We haven't seen you since the wedding! How was your honeymoon?"

"Great," Caitlin said as they entered the house. "But how was Argo?"

"Where's Princess Leia?" Barry asked, cutting off the answer Mon was going to give.

"Right over here," Kara said coming down the stairs of the house and smiling. Barry opening up his arms as the two hugged.

"Last time we saw each other, I couldn't get my arms around you," Barry joked and Kara playfully slapped him. "Come on where is the baby?"

"Boy or girl?" Caitlin asked.

"Boy," Kara said. "Come; he's sleeping." Kara signalled for them to follow her up the stairs and to a room. The little boy asleep in the crib.

The four crept around the crib and looked down at the boy. Caitlin and Barry smiling at the little boy.

"What's his name?" Barry whispered.

"Kara insisted," Mon said making the two turn to her.

"He's Luke Skywalker Masters," Kara said, making Barry smile and laughed. "And there is one thing we needed to ask you two," Mon put an arm around Kara as the two looked at them. "Would you be his godparents?"

"Of course," Barry said without a second thought

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! I'm not sure how well this turned out as I had an idea but on paper it didn't come out as well as in my head, but I hope you liked it and are not disappointed at the end as it wasn't Karry. I kind of saw the marriage as a way for the two to help each other to get what they really wanted (Barry for Caitlin, Kara for Mon).
> 
> So! Our new challenge.
> 
> The Prompt: Kara and Barry decide to spontaneously get married in Vegas.
> 
> Rules-
> 
> The direction of the story is completely up to you. They can know each other beforehand, or meet in Vegas, but the marriage must be a spontaneous decision – and they don't necessarily need to go through with it.
> 
> Your story MUST be over 500 words. There is no upper limit. It can be as long as you want.
> 
> You have until the new years – January 2021 – to complete and put the challenge up on FanFiction and/or Archive. Please let us know when you do by sending us a link.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
